


Kitten

by PerryPurpleFingers



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Wilford Warfstache - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kitten, M/M, Multi, Prompt writing, new pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerryPurpleFingers/pseuds/PerryPurpleFingers
Summary: Dark gets Wil a new pet, and Anti's job is to keep it a secret.





	Kitten

“Could you do one little thing for me?” Dark pleaded to his green boyfriend. “All you need to do is keep Wilford out of the garage. That’s it."

Anti gave Dark a confused and concerned look. “Um, why?” Wil never went into the garage. Why would Dark ask him to keep the pink man away from it?

“I got him a gift, but I have some business to take care of before I can give it to him.” Dark glanced at his watch. “I’ll be home this evening. It shouldn’t be too difficult. Just distract him with some candy or something.” With that, Dark was gone only to reappear again seconds later. “One more thing. It’s probably best to keep the Jims away too.” After his last suggestion, Dark vanished for good.

It was at that exact moment when Anti realized the magnitude of his situation. Wil was unstoppable. In a competition of strength, Anti would be crushed by Wil. The only way Anti would stand a chance would be to keep the garage out of Wil’s mind. Wil was certainly not stupid, but he could mislead easily.

The Jims were a similar story. However, they often explored the garage. Because of this, Anti’s first move was to lock the door to the garage. That would probably stop the Jims, but a simple lock was no obstacle to Wil.

The next step was simple: don’t was anything. If Anti did that, Wilford should be no problem. And, that would be true, if Wil wasn’t around the corner, listening to the whole conversation. In Wil’s mind, it was a piece of cake. He would just wait and break down the door.

Wil’s biggest hurdle was his own patience. Since Anti had nothing better to do, ho plopped down into the nearest chair, pulled out a nail file, and began to entertain himself. And, that’s all that happened for a good half hour. Wild couldn’t stand it. His body began to shake at both the lack of action and the anticipation of Dark’s gift. He had to see what was waiting for him in the garage.

After Anti’s file served its purpose, the green demon pulled out his crochet hook and some olive colored yarn. Wil was losing his mind. Anti could crochet for hours on end, without even the slightest break. Wil had to do something now, or he would explode.  
“So, Anti…” Wil cooed as he approached Anti, “Where’s Dark?”

Anti looked up from his work innocently. “He left. Said he had some business to deal with.” Underneath his calm demeanor, Anti was secretly anxious. Did Wil know already? How? No, he couldn’t know. He just had to play it cool.

Wil couldn’t take Anti’s games. He slammed his hands down on Anti’s shoulders and stared deep into his green eyes. “What. Is in. The garage?” Anti was beginning to feel himself sweat under the pressure of Wil’s eyes and arms. He only managed to look into the candy man’s fiery eyes. “Anti, I know there’s something in there. Don’t you dare try to lie to me.”

“T-there’s nothing in the garage,” squeaked Anti. “Dark only said that to keep you away from his room.”

Anti was quite proud of the lie he fabricated when Wil slowly released his grip on Anti. With a dep breath and a slight adjustment to his bow tie, Wil began to nonchalantly stroll away. Within a matter of seconds, Wil was in a full sprint toward Dark’s room.  
Anti waited a minute before teleporting to the door to Dark’s room. Inside, Wil was wreaking havoc on the neatly organized chamber, tearing everything apart in search for his prize. Anti briskly slammed and locked the door. No sooner had he done this, Wil’s fists assaulted the wooden exit. “Anti! Let me out before I break this thing down!”

Without any hesitation, Anti glitched his way to the inside of the garage. Neglecting what he was supposedly protecting, he began to barricade the entrance to the room. It might just be enough to hold Wil off until Dark returned.  
“What the Hell are you doing?” a voice asked from behind Anti.

It was Dark, holding a tiny white kitten. His face was painted in a mixture of confusion and horror. His hand was still in a petting position on the cat while it squirmed out and onto the concrete floor. His expression still frozen on his face, Dark retrieved the kitten and continued to stare and Anti.

“It’s to keep Wilford out,” Anti sighed.

“Okay, but I think you can take it down now.”

The moment Anti remove the makeshift barricade, Wil shot through the door to see the adorable ball of fluff in Dark’s arms. His rage completely dissipated, Wil ran toward the kitten and wiggled his finger in its face. He grinned in childish delight as the purring puffball batted at the new toy above it.

It only took a few minutes before both Wil and the kitten were on the ground playing with each other. Anti just sat, bewildered at how suddenly Wil could change both his mood and his behavior. Dark, on the other hand, merely watched with a loving smile.  
“So, what are you going to name them?” Dark asked.

“Their name will be the greatest of names. It will be Wilford,” announced the bubblegum man.

“Dear God, not another one,” Anti cried, falling back with his palm on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see more or just chat you can find me at: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/empiricalwritings


End file.
